


Пламя

by LesbiyanEmelyan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan
Summary: Норт – такая же сломанная. Исключенная из академии, уставшая, безработная и по уши в долгах.
Relationships: North/Clhoe Price





	Пламя

Дым от травки перемешивается с дымом от крепких сигарет.

У Хлои всегда в заначке найдется косячок, а у Норт – пачка «Мальборо» в кармане кожаной куртки. Костер, разоженный посреди свалки, заставляет плясать тени развалившихся авто, сдутых покрышек, почившей бытовой техники и побитых жизнью садовых гномов.

\- Здесь гораздо меньше мусора, чем в чертовой Аркадии Бэй, - со злобой выдыхает Норт, прикуривая прямо от огня. – Сраные Прескотты. Если бы я могла, я бы сожгла бы этот город дотла. А пепел бы над морем развеяла.

Хлоя смеется, хотя знает, что это не шутка.

Но город ей самой опостылел: с каждого столба на нее глядит улыбающееся лицо Рэйчел Эмбер, которое она сама же туда и приклеила. Сотни листовок, месяцы ожиданий и ни одного звонка. А Рэйчел продолжает смотреть из каждого угла – и улыбаться…

\- Моря он не заслуживает, хватит и унитаза, - ухмыляется Хлоя, делая глоток пива.

Норт – такая же сломанная. Исключенная из академии, уставшая, безработная и по уши в долгах. Символично, что познакомились они на этой же самой свалке: Хлоя скучала по Рэйчел, а Норт просто не знала, куда еще себя деть. Таких, как она, синеволосая бунтарка еще не встречала: многие говорят, что хотят сжечь ненавистное место, но лишь Норт действительно способна взять бензин и спички – даже если придется сгореть вместе с ним.

Поэтому надо было бежать – прочь, за горизонт. Портленд, Лос-Анжелес, Нью-Йорк, Сан-Франциско, да хоть лежащий в руинах обанкротившихся заводов и нищете Детройт: лишь бы не гниющая изнутри Аркадия Бэй, сияющая на туристических открытках яркими морскими закатами.

Хлоя не раз видела перед глазами сцену: Норт вгоняет лезвие любимого складного ножа в глотку Нейтена Прескотта. Или даже его напыщенного отца, пробившись сквозь охрану. Семейку богатеев-говнюков она винила в том, что мать потеряла работу и спилась до смерти.

И нельзя сказать, что Норт ошибалась.

Норт сама – точно пламя, и Хлое нечем дышать от горячих поцелуев. Она зарывается пальцами в длинные волосы, мягко гладит, касается губами носа, щек, лба, позволяет чужим рукам забраться себе под майку. Душа Норт яростная, пылающая, а ладони холодные – и Хлоя резко матерится себе под нос, когда она начинает греть их об ее голую спину.

\- Мы уедем отсюда, я обещаю, Норт, - ласково шепчет ей на ухо Хлоя.

Быть может, не завтра. И даже не послезавтра. Но очень скоро.

На глаза Норт наворачиваются слезы, горячие и соленые. И синеволосая бунтарка смахивает их, оставляя на подрагивающих губах еще один поцелуй.

Они целуются у костра, и время будто останавливается – никакой Аркадии Бэй, никаких долгов и пинков по ребрам от жизни. Норт, быть может, и сгорела бы в собственном пламени, утащив за собой врагов, но только Хлою бросать нельзя.

Хлою и так почти все бросили.

\- Мы уедем… - тихо говорит Норт, позволяя Хлое положить голову на свое плечо. – И очень скоро.

В глазах ее Хлоя видит свое отражение – и отблески красного пламени.


End file.
